As various multimedia systems based on image information develop, a demand for technologies that enable understanding of information included in an image and an application of the information to a variety of fields is rapidly increasing.
In particular, as mobile devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, or personal digital assistants (PDAs) further include an image capturing function like a camera, there is an increased demand for a technology to facilitate the management of the many images captured by a user using the mobile device. Also, a technology that analyzes information included in an image captured using the mobile device may be used to provide a user-friendly mobile device operation method that uses information about an environment surrounding the user or mobile device.
As the technology to analyze information included in an image, an object detection technology for detecting (from an image) a category of an object presented by the image is typically used. The object detection technology may be used not only in a field providing a convenient user environment through a mobile device but also in a variety of fields such as diagnosis of disease, autonomous mobile robots, etc. Accordingly, the development of an object detection technology with high accuracy and fast speed is receiving much interest.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.